


Desayuno en la cama

by Kikinu



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Morning After
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se remueve un poco antes de abrir los ojos, demasiado cómodo y tibio enredado entre las sábanas. Está seguro que no dormía tan bien en años y no tiene ganas de despertarse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desayuno en la cama

—Nico…

—Mmm…

—Hey, Nico.

Se remueve un poco antes de abrir los ojos, demasiado cómodo y tibio enredado entre las sábanas. Está seguro que no dormía tan bien en años y no tiene ganas de despertarse. Sin embargo, la voz de Percy insiste en llamarlo, su mano trayéndolo a la tierra de los conscientes acariciándole suavemente el brazo.

Cuando finalmente abre los ojos se encuentra con el rostro del muchacho que le sonríe, el cabello revuelto y el sueño aún colgándole en la comisura de los ojos.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Voy a preparar el desayuno —le explica Percy, para luego darle un beso en el cuello y lograr que a Nico se le mueva un poco todo el mundo.

Enrosca sus brazos en el cuello de Percy y el muchacho ríe contra su piel, dándole un par de besos más.

—¿Me despertaste sólo para decirme eso?

—Mmm, sí. No quería que te preocuparas si te despertabas y no me veías. Menos teniendo en cuenta que anoche…

—Oh, sí. Claro, por supuesto.

No sabe si sentirse avergonzado o agradecido, así que opta por las dos cosas al mismo tiempo. No es que sea una flor delicada ni nada por el estilo, pero… sí, aún tiene sus problemas. Si se hubiese despertado luego de acostarse con Percy por primera vez y hubiese encontrado una cama vacía, lo más probable es que hubiese sacado las conclusiones erradas.

Quizás habla bien de su relación que Percy haya pensado en eso. Quizás están más maduros, quizás en un futuro ya no tengan que pensar las cosas veinte veces antes de hacerlas…

—Me encantaría seguir con los arrumacos, pero estoy comenzando a tener hambre. ¿Qué dices si voy, preparo el desayuno y luego lo traigo para que lo comamos aquí?

—¿Así que el servicio incluye desayuno en la cama? Voy a venir más seguido…

Percy pone los ojos en blanco y niega con la cabeza, dándole un beso en los labios antes de incorporarse de la cama.

—Vuelvo en diez minutos, no me extrañes.

—Voy a hacer todo lo posible.

Quizás el futuro no sea tan malo. Quizás...


End file.
